Old Endings Always Have Old Beginnings
by Chris7493
Summary: Post ME3, full paragon Shepard, destroy ending, Femshep/Samantha romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Pushed my very limited writing skills to the point where I had to take a day off work from the head ache I got myself. I now realise how childish my writing style is with "A Time To Somehow Maybe Remember" now that I've written this and compared them. I hope I've improved. So please read and review. **All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter One – Crucible Pulse + Three days

A gasp of air rushed in through Shepard's mouth and filled her lungs. She kept her eyes shut as the burning sensation of breathing caused her pain. She raised her left arm to rub her face as she exhaled the breath. The pain continued. She finally managed to slowly open her eyes; she was surprised to find not much light invading. But what light she had managed to spot through the rubble around she could only see through her right eye.

She reached up and touched her face once more, a finger slipped into where her left eye used to be. Her breathing became a little more erratic. She went to sit up by using her right arm to roll herself over. She yet again gasped as pain shot up her arm. She flopped back over on her back, raised her arm to wiggle her fingers but they were simply gone, so was everything else below the elbow. The erratic breathing continued as she realised that she was in a pretty bad way.

"_I have to at least sit up, come on Jane, move it" _shesaid to herself. With a push of her good arm, she rolled over her right side and flopped on to her stomach with a thud. Now that she could see the other side of the room, she noticed it was what was left of the presidium on the Citadel. "_I wonder if the crucible worked? Where the reapers destroyed?_" she said to herself. She went to crawl, but her legs seem out of balance when she moved them and the pain was again incredible. She peered over her shoulder; it was to dark behind her to see. She had little choice but to move over to the light and ignore the pain.

As she crawled, bodies lay everywhere. Turians, Salarians, Asari….Humans, men, woman…children. Every pull of her left arm was not only painful down to the bone but it was also upsetting to have to look at the destruction and death around her. It was becoming really hard to keep her good eye open and her stomach down.

For which seemed like an eternity she finally found what was left of a table that was on it's side that she could use as a back rest so she could sit up right.

She crawled up to it and with what was left of her strength she rolled back over and pushed her back up onto the table with an unbelievable amount of groaning and grunting. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, now that she has managed to calm herself down. When she opened her eye and looked down at her legs, she closed them again and threw her left hand over face. Her left leg was gone below the knee and the right was gone above the knee, almost up to her thigh. She brought her hand done and opened her eye to wipe away the tears. Then a sharp pain erupted from her stomach. As she looked down, she noticed the gunshot wound from Anderson's gun…"_or was it from my gun…why would I shoot myself...it must have been the illusive man then…but I shot him after the fact_" though Shepard. It was all so confusing.

"_Well, Miranda is going to have her work cut out for her again…if I ever get out of here…if she is even alive…if anyone is alive…or is this heaven…or hell_" she said to herself. Luckily she wasn't bleeding too much, she had no medigel and the arm that had her omni tool was gone. She had no way of getting a message out, or sending a signal or practically anything. And having no idea how deep she was in the rubble it was pretty pointless to crawl anymore, so was yelling which would be a waste of precious energy.

All she could do is wait. Wait to die, wait to live. She may not even be alive as she thought to herself before. She also had no idea how long she was out for and given the fact that smoke filled the air from fires that had been extinguished by time, it seems she had been out a while. She contemplated sleeping but given her current state, that probably was not the best idea. She needed to stay conscious and alert.

She ran her hand through her hair; at least she still had all of that. The red still slightly shining in the light even though it was full of anything and everything. God she wanted a shower. A slight chuckle escaped her mouth. "A shower. All I've been through and the first thing I want is a shower…actually no, not a shower…a whiskey…then a shower" she said out loud with a bit more of a throaty laugh. It had been a while since she had a good laugh for no reason.

But her smile faded has she remembered Anderson. He didn't deserve what he got. But the brutal and honest truth is, what's done is done and the best thing she knew he would want her to do is carry on and get out of here.

As she sat there contemplating anything she could think of…Normandy. She had almost forgotten. She drove her forehead into her palm for forgetting. Then…Samantha, the love of her life came barging into her thoughts once again and she cried tears of joy and sadness. She hoped dearly that she was alive. That everyone was. She hoped the Normandy and Sam were still in one piece, if they both weren't she was going to kill joker. Killing, not something to joke about that this point in time. Too much of it has been done already.

Suddenly, the rubble above shook and a large section of it fell with a defining crash. She coughed slightly at the rise of dust. She looked as closely as she could to the now bright whole and to her amazement, three blue glowing objects floated to the ground and landed about one-hundred metres ahead of her. Then they were still for a moment, but soon started to get closer. The noise of running became louder. "Shepard!" yelled a voice. "Present and accounted for!" she yelled back.

"Hey its queen of the girl scouts, still alive and kicking" yelled a very friendly voice. As all three finally came into view, Jack, Samara and Liara all came rushing over. All three came to a halt over Shepard. They all gasped. "Well when I say kicking" said Jack. "I am still…in a small way" replied Shepard. Liara and Samara came in close. "Are you in any pain?" asked Liara. "I was, but I'm all num now after crawling". "You crawled? In your condition? Dam Shepard, can nothing keep you the fuck down" stated Jack. "Almost" replied Shepard. Samara said nothing as she applied medigel to her eye socket, right arm and both legs. Plus various cuts and bruises. Liara scanned Shepard, checking her over thoroughly. "What about on your left hand side Shepard, where your holding your hand over?" asked Liara. Samara moved Shepards hand out of the way. "A gun shot wound" said Samara. "When did you get sh- actually never mind" finished Jack. Realising how dumb that sentence was about to sound.

"It was the illusive man". All three looked at each other. "That asshole was here? With you? On the Citadel?" yelled jack with her biotics flaring. "Yes, he killed Anderson too". Shepard shut her eye. "I got him to shoot himself so at least something good came out of all this I suppose" said Shepard. Samara stood and walked up to Jack. "Calm down Jack, we have more important things to worry about right now" stated Samara. Jack looked at Shepard, back to Samara and nodded. "Shepard" said Liara placing a on her shoulder. "I'm so very sorry".

"All the bullshit he went through, the life he lived and it came down to him being shot by that creep of a human being and the worst part is there was nothing I could do" said Shepard. Keeping her eye shut.

Samara looked up at Liara and Jack, "We need to move her now", she then looked at Shepard. Her eye still shut. "Shepard, please tell us if we cause you any pain. We are going to encompass you in a biotic field and lift you out of here".

They all stood up and all three of them flared their biotics and lifted both themselves and Shepard heading for the hole in the rubble. "What about the Normandy? What about the crew? The fleet? Samantha?" asked Shepard. "Shepard, lets get you back to one-hundred percent before anyone brings you up to speed. Anyway Hacket said he wants to be the first to know if we found you alive. But just so you know…Samantha misses you dearly" said Liara. Shepard smiled.

"Doctor T'soni to Admiral Hacket" Shepard heard Liara say. "We have found Shepard and she is alive. Requesting she be made the number one priority over anything else at this current point" said Liara. "You'll have more than number one priority doctor. Everything is heading your way" said Hacket. "And Commander, if you can hear me, it's good to have you back, you have just achieved something remarkable". Shepard smiled. Eye still shut. "Thank you sir and it's good to be back".

Once she could feel a breeze she opened her eye, it took a while for it to adjust to the light and once she looked around, she realised it was wrong to open it. Words could not describe the devastation and Shepard now felt even worse than she did before. "How did I help anyone with this mess I created?"."You helped millions of lives Shepard, and don't you think for a second that you did anything wrong. If anyone says otherwise they'll have to fucking deal with me" said Jack. Liara and Samara smiled. Shepard remained silent with her eye now shut once more.

"Shepard we are about to set you down now, brace" said Liara. The landing went smoothly; Shepard said nothing to start off with. As six Kodiak shuttles landed, medics, nurses and doctors came running out of most of them and headed straight for Shepard. Then the questions came "Shepard does it hurt here? Can you feel this? Is there any pain there?". Shepard opened her eye. "Enough!" she yelled. Everyone went silent. Shepard took a breath and to the amazement of everyone she sat up. "Shepard, calm yourself please" said Samara, as she laid her back down again. Liara straight away spoke to everyone else on site. "Shepard you continue to amaze me with how you can just shut everyone up with one word" joked Jack. "The only person it never really worked on was you Jack" replied Shepard. Jack laughed.

"Ok everyone, lets move" Shepard heard Liara say. "Shepard, we are moving you to a shuttle to take you aboard the SSV Kilimanjaro for proper medical treatment and so you don't try to…hurt anyone" said Liara smiling as she walked closer to Shepard. "My mothers ship?" asked Shepard. "Yes, and she is expecting you soon so I suggest we don't keep her waiting" replied Samara.

An alliance stretcher was then laid out beside Shepard and rolled onto it. She was the carried to the Kodiak with care by four Alliance marines. "Liara, Samara, Jack?" asked Shepard, as they jogged into the same shuttle as Shepard. They all moved closer to Shepard. She held out her hand and all three gripped it. "Thank you" said Shepard with a smile. Staring straight at them. "No need to thank us Shepard" spoke Jack. "Yes, it was a pleasure to be able to assist you once more" added Samara. "And we do owe you a lot more" said Liara. Shepard shut her eye once more. "Actually, I need a favour Liara?" ask Shepard. Liara smiled. "Of course Shepard, anything". "Could you arrange for Sam to be shuttled over to The Kilimanjaro, I'm sure she is climbing the walls on the Normandy". Liara nodded and activated her omni tool.

"Liara to Normandy". A crackle was the reply to begin with. "Ashley here, What is it Liara? Have you found Shepard?". Liara grinned with joy. "Yes, she is alive. Please could you arrange for Traynor to be shuttled over The Kilimanjaro, Shepards orders". "That can be arranged with no problems if I say "Shepards orders", hell I could probably get Admiral Hacket to give me a pay raise if I used that line. Ashley out".

"It's done Shepard" said Liara. Shepard looked at Liara and smiled again. The shuttle bounced around a bit and jerked from side to side a bit but soon Shepard could see space from out of the window from the Kodiak. And soon the gaping hull of The Kilimanjaro. They Landed on the flight deck with a thud. As the door opened, instead of eight people stepping out, one person jumped in which cause all the Alliance marines to turn and salute. "Jane" said a voice from the other side of Shepard. She turned her head and smiled. "Hi mu- I mean Admiral. I was told that Hacket was going to be the first to see me?" said Shepard as she went to salute. But Hannah took Shepards arm and laid it back on her chest. "It's mum from now on and forever. Hacket sends his regards, was called away on an emergency" she replied. She looked all over her daughter. "My darling, what happened to you?" asked Hannah as she stroked her daughters cheek. "Your guess is as good as mine mum but I'm ready for duty" said Shepard with a very serious look on her face.

"Yes dear indeed you are" Hannah relpied. She then leaned forward and kissed her forehead slightly and bent back up. She then tunned to the marines. "Medbay, stat people!" she then opened her omi tool as everyone walkout of the shuttle with Shepard on the stretcher. "All personnel, this is the Admiral, Commander Shepard is aboard. The path from the hanger to the medbay is to be clear immediately of all crew members, failure to comply will be met with stern measures, all medical staff are to report for duty and will remain on duty until future notice" said Hannah, closing her omi tool. She then looked at her daughter who she had been walking beside. "Only the best for my girl, the saviour of the galaxy" she said smiling. "Mum.." Shepard said, sighing.

"Admiral Shepard?" a voice came over the com. "Yes what is it?" asked Hannah. "A shuttle from the SSV Normandy is requesting permission to dock, they say they have a priority one passenger aboard under Command Shepards request, should I alert the CAP to intercept?" said the voice on the com. She look down at her daughter who was looking up at her. "We can talk about it in private but treat this priority one as your own flesh and blood mum, please" said Shepard. Hannah nodded. "Negative, Commander Shpeard is aboard and she has confirmed the priority one. Permission to land granted, have this priority one brought to my quarters on arrival". "Understood" and the com clicked off. "Everyone got a little over excited over finding you alive, the whole fleet knows now" said Hannah.

It wasn't that long to the medbay and Shepard had agreed to grin and bear what ever medical treatment had to be done without question or argument. Only just. She was placed on a medical bed and once she had said another thank you and said goodbye to her mother, jack, Liara and Samara. The medical team went to work. "Shepard, we are going to do the very best we can for you, you have my word on that" said one of the doctors. "We are going to put you under for a few hours. Goodnight commander" said the doctor. Shepard smiled and nodded as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here is chapter 2, thought I focus a bit just on Shepard and Sam in this chapter so enjoy. Please read and review.

Please don't forget to read my first story which is still in progress. Please read and review.

And I will be uploading another new story soon, "A Surprise From The Depths of Therum". So please check it out. Please read and review.

**All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter 2 – Crucible Pulse + Five Days

Shepard's eye flickered open and revealed nothing. The room was dark, nothing but the beeps of monitoring equipment. She surveyed the room and found no one. There was a small holoboard panel on hand rail of the bed. She went to reach over with her right arm, which was stiff as all hell but realised it was being held down by something.

She then reached over with her left arm; with what was left of it anyway and what ever she touched it groaned and rolled over, placing its arm across her chest. Shepard grinned. "Sam.." Shepard said softly, jiggling her arm since she couldn't stroke her check with her right hand.

As Sam's head slowly lifted, Shepard saw her look around the room. She must have been dreaming. "Sam.." said Shepard again, making Sam slightly jump.

"Oh my god, Shepard you're awake. You're alive" as she buried her head into Shepards neck and started crying.

"Sam, I missed you too my sweet but can I have my hand back since it's the only one I have left" said Shepard.

"Oh sorry, I'll get the light on too" said Sam, getting up and releasing Shepards arm from underneath her.

Shepard pull her arm up and flexed it as the feeling returned. At the same time, Sam had walked around the other side of the bed and used the control panel to activate the bed lights as not to blind Shepard as her eye adjusted.

"Shepard are you- what's wrong with your arm?" said Sam looking down at the bandaged arm peeking out from the top of the bed sheets.

Shepard looked into Sam's eyes and was for a very short time lost in them but quickly came back to Sam's question. "I'm not exactly in one piece at the moment Sam. My right arm below the elbow is gone". Sam's hands went over her mouth as Shepard brought her arm out from under the bed sheets. "My left leg is gone below the knee and my right is gone above the knee, almost up to my thigh" said Shepard.

Sam sat down beside Shepard on the bed and reached to touch Shepards face. As Sam's soft brow skin stroked Shepards face, Shepard reach up and gripped the same hand with her own. "I didn't look you over when I came in because I would have had to turn on the light and I didn't want to wake you. But what's with the bandages on your face?" said Sam.

"When I woke up in the rubble, how ever long ago that was, my left eye was gone". Sam gasped, placing both her shaking hands on either side of her face and resting her forehead on Shepards.

Shepard grabbed Sam's uniform by the collar, pushed her out and pulled her down into a long awaited, deep, passionate kiss that seemed to make time stop. Sam's soft, wet lips felt amazing against Shepard's. "Sorry, couldn't wait any longer". They both smiled. Sam pattered Shepard on the stomach. She gasped in a bit of pain.

"Oh, sorry" said Sam, pulling her hand away.

"No no, it's ok. There is a gunshot wound their".

"Gunshot!" Sam screeched, getting up and yet again placing her hands over her face.

"Sam calm down, I'm ok really" said Shepard. Reaching up and going to grab her with her right hand. Realising she couldn't. "Damn it" muttered Shepard, as Sam turned around to see Shepard's frustrated face.

"No Shepard, you're not ok" said Sam, grabbing her arm and placing it back on the bed. Sam walked back around to the left side of the bed, laying down beside Shepard. Shepard raised her arm to let Sam underneath and brought her into the tightest embrace she could manage.

"Yeah, you're right as usual. I'm not ok" said Shepard sadly. Shepard and Sam turned each others heads to look into each others eyes as they rested on the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Sam.

Shepard rolled her head back up, looking at the ceiling as a very distraught look cam upon her face. Sam put her arm across Shepard's chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" said Sam. "It's ok.." said Shepard quietly.

"You did all you could, you fought all you could. There is only so much one person could do and I'd bet anything in the galaxy that no one could have done better than you. This whole situation would have destroyed a lesser person" Sam said, trying her best to comfort her emotionally and physically crippled lover.

Shepard coughed a bit. "Could you please wipe my eye" muttered Shepard sadly. "Of course" said Sam, reaching over to the bedside table behind her to grab a tissue.

Sam lightly dabbed Shepards eye. "Thank you Sam.." said Shepard quietly.

Sam smiled, "Anything for you my darling" as she gave Shepard a deep kiss.

Shepard smiled, "When you kiss me, my legs turn to jelly".

Both Sam and Shepard stared at each other with blank looks on there face. "Well, when I say legs.." laughed Shepard. Sam's laugh followed. They once again looked into each others eyes. "I love you Sam" said Shepard.

"And I love you Shepard. I was wreck till I saw you a few hours ago".

Shepard wriggled and sat up a bit more. "Speaking of hours, what time is it anyway?" asked Shepard.

"About zero two hundred hours, but you have also been unconscious for two days" replied Sam.

"Wow, longest I've ever been laying down for…ever" said Shepard.

Sam laughed. "Apart from the missing limbs, the gun shot wound, the missing eye and the various cuts, burns and bruises. Are you ok?".

Shepard nodded. "I'm fine. Can I ask you something incredibly insensitive?"

Sam raised an eye brow. "Nothing you could ever ask would be insensitive".

Shepard sat up. "The only thing on my mind, when the crucible fire…was you. Just you and I was wondering if you were thinking of me?".

Sam leaned sat up and looked into Sheppard's eyes. "You were the only person I was thinking of".

Shepard smiled and laid her head back on the pillow and without knowing it, fell a sleep. Sam noticed but didn't utter a word, just the same.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you one and all for all the great reviews I've been getting, I'm glad that you all like this story. Here's chapter 3 so please enjoy.

Chapter Three – Crucible Pulse + Eight Days

"Who ever that is hovering over me like a vulture-" yelled Shepard as she was disturbed from her sleep.

"It's just me Shepard".

Shepard shot up. "Miranda, what wicked spell did you have to put on my mother to let you aboard?".

"No spell, your mother asked for me. She knew about how I brought you back to life so she thought I would be the best to see what I can do for you yet again".

Shepard laid back down and wiped the sleep from her eye. "Cybernetics?" ask Shepard.

Miranda nodded, "Also considering tissue regeneration and a bone regrowth program".

Shepard looked up at Miranda, her head buried in a data pad. "Miranda, you haven't changed a bit".

Miranda's eyes look at Shepard and she smiled, putting the data pad away. "Sorry, force of habit" said Miranda. They both laughed.

"It's good to see you Miranda".

"Same goes for you Shepard" said Miranda, bending down and reaching around Shepard for a hug.

"Anyone else come to see- wait, Sam was here with me last night" said Shepard.

"Oh, she'll be back, she just went to the loo when I walked in" releasing the hug.

Shepard adjusted the bed so she was more upright. "So anyone else here?" asked Shepard.

Miranda leaned in closer to her. "That would be an understatement. Think you're good enough for a bit of a trip to the mess?" asked Miranda.

"Yeah I think so".

Miranda walked over to the far side of the room and grabbed the wheel chair.

"Hang on, I'll lower the bed and jump on" said Shepard.

"No, don't strain yourself. I'll just use my biotics to lift you".

"Beats moving, I had to crawl to a table in the rubble of the Citadel using just my left arm" said Shepard.

"Shepard, you continue to amaze me" said Miranda, looking at the battered Shepard as she walked over to her with the wheel chair.

"Can you give me a hand with my uniform?" asked Shepard, "Pin up the legs and the sleave if you don't mind".

As Miranda helped Shepard slip on her shirt and Pants, pining up the legs and her sleave. "Cute panties and bra I saw Shepard" said Miranda.

"Ha, thanks, Sam got them for me before the Cerberus base assault. Not my kind of thing but she's totally worth it".

Miranda laughed. "You sound like a teenager, okay Shepard, I'm going to lift you up now" said Miranda.

As the biotic field enveloped Shepard, she floated off the bed and landed gently in the wheel chair. The doors to the med bay opened, it was Sam. "What's going on?" she asked.

Miranda wheeled Shepard over to her. "Just off to the mess, according to Miranda, the whole gang is there".

Sam bent down and kissed her forehead. "Miranda, mind if I push?" asked Sam. Miranda nodded and relinquished the wheel chair to Sam.

Sam placed a hand on Shepards shoulder as she came in behind the wheel chair. Shepard brought her hand up and touched hers in kind. Sam began to push and the doors to the med bay parted. As the bulkheads of the ship pasted one by one, and crew members step aside in awe, standing straight and saluting as she passed. Shepard returning the salutes.

As they rounded the next corner, a very familiar looking Krogan came charging down the corridor. "Grunt!" yelled Shepard.

"Shepard! Battlemaster!" yelled Grunt, "You look no worse for wear, in fact I'd thought you would look worse. Guess I owe that Turian ten credits" laughed Grunt.

Sam wasn't too impressed about the looking bad part, but Shepard on the other hand was bent over in the wheel chair laughing. "Oh Grunt, I love you" said Shepard.

Sam slapped Shepard on the head, "Hey!". Shepard padded Sam on the waist and smiled.

"I love you too my sweet".

"Shepard, everyone is waiting for you, even your mother, who wont leave me alone" said Grunt grumbling. Shepard just kept laughing as Sam pushed Shepard into the mess followed closely by Miranda and Grunt, as they entered a chorus of cheers and whistles echoed through the room.

Everyone was here, Jacob, Garrus, Karin, Samara, Kasumi, Tali, Jack, Zaeed, Kelly, Gabby, Greg, Kenith, Liara, James, Ashley, Steve, Wrex, Hannah, Hacket and even Javik. Even though he was buried in the far corner of the room.

"Grunt, where's my ten credits!" yelled Garrus. "She looks a lot better than anyone guessed". Everyone laughed, except Sam.

The party raged on for hours, everyone respected the situation that Shepard was in and didn't ask any questions about the crucible. They just partied and talked about the good old days. Shepard was so happy that all of her loyal friends had stuck by her for so many years. She couldn't ask for better friends.

Shepard clutched her head. Sam noticed while chatting to Hannah, she walked over to her. "Are you ok Shepard?" asked Sam.

Shepard looked up at her, "Sam, can you start calling me Jane?".

Sam look puzzled. "I don't think anyone calls you Jane".

"Well I want you too" replied Shepard.

Sam smiled, "Jane, are you ok?".

Shepard nodded, "I'm tired that's all".

"Alright, off to bed with you" said Sam, unlocking the brakes on the wheel chair.

"Ok, no arguing on my part".

Sam turned to the party behind her, "Everyone, Shepard has for the first time, admitted to defeat, and the party got her plastered".

"Well at least we don't have to watch her dance" yelled Wrex. Everyone laughed.

Shepard just shook her head. "Again, thank you for all your loyalty and support".

As the guest went to depart, Hannah and Hacket stepped into view of everyone. "Just before everyone goes, I have an announcement to make".

She walked over to her daughter followed closely by Hacket. "In honour of your achievements, you are here by promoted to the rank of Captain and once you are back to one hundred percent you will be given permanent command of the Normandy".

Everyone cheered, "Thank you, thank you all" said Shepard.

Hacket moved forward and put his hand out. Shepard graciously accepted it, giving him a firm handshake. "Shepard, your debriefing will be in one week from now".

As the guest departed, Sam and Shepard were the last two left in the room. "Ready for bed?" ask Sam, as she came in behind the wheel chair and started to push.

"Yeah, I've had it, but do I have to go back to the med bay?".

Sam smiled, "No, I got permission from the Doctor and Miranda to take you back to my quarters. I'll have no other person taking care of you but me".

Shepard looked puzzled, "You got quarters on the Kilimanjaro?".

"Yes, at your mothers request. I think she likes me".

"I know she wouldn't leave you alone. But that's a good sign. She only talks that much if she really likes someone" said Shepard.

The walk to Sam quarters wasn't far. The doors parted as they entered, Sam's quarters were immaculate, just like Shepard's. "Would you like a bath?" asked Sam.

Shepard nodded repeatedly, "You sure you don't mind? It's going to be a little awkward".

Sam smiled. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked my darling and you looked absolutely stunning if I remember correctly".

Shepard grinned ear to ear, "And if I remember correctly, so did you".

Sam pushed Shepard into the bathroom and got her facing the bath. Sam reached over and started the running water. Soothing steam started to fill the room, she turned back to Shepard. "I'll help you undress".

Shepard had managed to get her shirt off to Sam's surprise but was unable to unhook her bra. Sam pulled of Shepard pants and threw them in a heap on the far side of the room, along with her shirt, unhooking her bra and slipping off her panties. She noticed that they were the ones she got her. Sam saw the very frustrated and embarrassed expression on Shepard's face. The last thing Sam did was unwrap the bandages on Shepard's legs and arm. With help from Shepard's good arm, together they gently lifted Shepard into the steamy hot water. Shepard sighed deeply as Sam turned off the taps.

"Do you mind taking off the bandage on my face, it's rather uncomfortable?" ask Shepard.

Sam obliged without hesitation. Sam started to undress herself, noticing that this whole time, Shepard had not once taken her eye off her. "What?" asked Sam.

"Just wondering what I did to deserve you? and wondering why you are undressing".

Sam grinned happily. "I'm not missing out on a hot bath with a naked Captain Jane Shepard in it and to answer your first question, what haven't you done to deserve me. I couldn't fit the list on a toilet paper roll even if I tried" said Sam.

Shepard laughed. Sam finished undressing and slipped in behind Shepard. Shepard laid back into her lover and calmly closed her eye as Sam started to slowly wash her.

"We both needed this".

"No argument here" said Sam.

"Hey" continued Shepard; "I didn't want to mention anything at the party, but I didn't see joker or EDI?".

Sam was quite for a long time, still washing Shepard. "Sam?" asked Shepard again.

Sam sighed, "I'm afraid that EDI was…killed. When the crucible fired, it completely destroyed her AI core and wiped the mainframe clean; her body fell into a heap on the bridge. Joker isn't taking it very well".

Shepard shut her eye and placed her hand over her head. Sam noticed she was shaking a bit. "It wasn't your fault Jane, you had no idea what the crucible pulse would do".

Shepard dropped her hand and turned to Sam with nothing but sadness in her eye, she did her best to told back her emotions.

"Yes I did".

"What?" replied Sam.

"It's ah- complicated to explain but it was my fault, that's what I chose".

"You chose, you chose what?" asked Sam, intrigued to why Shepard though it was her fault considering she saved that galaxy and stoped the reapers.

"I'll umm- make sure your at the debriefing next week. I'm not- I don't-", Shepard couldn't finish her sentence before she started to sob quietly.

Sam straight away brought her into a very tight embrace. "It's ok Jane. Let it all out". Sam was hoping for this in a small way, Shepard wasn't much for emotional outburst like this. It will be good for her in the long run.

As Shepard regained her composure she spoke. "What about the Geth and the Mass Relays?".

Sam wasn't surprised that she asked about those two specific things. "The Geth have unfortunately met the same fate as EDI and the Mass Relays have been heavily damaged. Right now, the joint species fleet that came to earth is stranded in the sol system due to no functioning Mass Relays. Communications were only restabilised a few days ago".

Shepard was silent and didn't say a word. "Jane?" asked Sam.

"I wonder if I managed to do anything right. After the debriefing next week they'll probably take my new rank off me and demote me to private".

"Don't be silly" said Sam, releasing Shepard from her embrace and slapping her on the back of the head. "You're a god damn hero, to everyone. No one is going to have a go at you for doing what they all wanted you do, what they all knew you would to do. Destroy the reapers. It's exactly what you did. You gave trillions of lives, life. A continued existence to which everyone will be grateful for. If anyone says otherwise, you have more friends than I can count who would jump to your defence at a seconds notice because they believe you, I believe you".

Shepard reached for Sam's hand and kissed it as she brought it up to her moist lips. "That's one hell of a speech Sam, everyone on the Normandy would be proud with how far you have come, I know I am".

Sam giggled. "But my heart is racing. I don't like being the motivator slash get someone off there ass kind of person. That's your job. Your immensely qualified at it and always do it with ease".

They embraced each other in the bath for hours. Finally Sam spoke up.

"Lets get you dried and out of the bath, we are both getting so pruney".

Sam got out first and wrapped a towel around her self. Shepard had pulled the plug in the bath and the water was draining out as she got ready to give Sam a hand getting herself out of the bath. It was a bit more of a struggle this time. Both of them were giggling like a pair idiots and Sam couldn't keep her balance while Shepard couldn't keep her grip.

Finally getting Shepard in the wheel chair, dried off and dressed. Sam, still in her towel pushed Shepard to the bed.

"It's ok Sam, you go get dressed, I can manage this. At least it's level".

"Are you sure?" replied Sam.

Shepard just nodded and she set herself up for a bit of leap frog. Sam turned and went back into the bath room. When she returned, Shepard had pushed the wheel chair away and was sitting up in bed. She had also grabbed a hand mirror and comb from the bed side table and was fixing her hair. She did stop from time to time, glancing at the whole in the front of her face where her eye use to be.

"Is it bothering you darling?" asked Sam, as she walked over and flopped down on the bed beside Shepard.

"Not really, kind of like it actually. I'm thinking about going for an eye patch instead of a regrowth or replacement".

Sam was shocked. "What about your limbs?".

"I've decided on cybernetics. It's a more simple procedure and the whole thing will be a lot less invasive" replied Shepard.

"And how did you arrive at that conclusion?".

"Well, tissue and bone regrowth takes months, and there is no guarantee that my body would accept replacement limbs and what not. Cybernetics on the other hand, after a few operations and physiotherapy ill be up and around in just a matter of weeks. Fact". Shepard had now put the mirror and comb down and wrapped herself around Sam.

"If that's what you want my darling" said Sam, kissing Shepard on the cheek.

Shepard rubbed her eye. "Sam, if I said I was tried it would be the understatement of the century" leaning over and returning the kiss. "Do you mind if I just go to sleep, here, with you?" ask Shepard.

Sam looked up and nodded. "Of course, but before you do go to sleep, I have to replace the bandages on your limbs. Do you want me to leave the bandage on your head off?".

Shepard nodded as Sam go up. "I'll make arrangements tomorrow for an eye patch. Should make me more intimidating" said Shepard.

Sam laughed loudly from the bathroom. "Your intimidating enough my darling, you scared the hell out of me for the first few weeks aboard the Normandy".

Sam returned with fresh bandages. "How's the gun shot wound on your stomach?".

"That's ok. The patch that was put on it doesn't have to come off for another day or so and plus it water proof".

Sam nodded as she wrapped up her still healing lover. She crawled back in with Shepard who was now deep in the bed sheets lying down.

Sam came in close and held Shepard tight, kissing her on the neck as she buried her head in it. "Goodnight my darling" said Sam.

"Goodnight my sweet" said Shepard.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update.

Okay peoples, this is going to be the last chapter that's all peaches and cream. Next chapter is going to be my lead up to my whole plan to this story. So there is some very serious military and political bullshit coming up.

I'm going to also let you all know that I may go just a bit wacko with how this is all going to play out and I'm sure some people are going to start saying "WTF" but I think it's going to be quite cool but very unexpected.

But until next week, enjoy your last bowl of peaches and cream :p

**All rights reserved to Bioware and EA.**

Chapter Four – Crucible Pulse + Thirteen Days

"These new cybernetic limbs are custom made just for you Shepard. They are made from titanium with a carbon nano thread type weave combined with it. Light and strong, plus each of your limbs have a completely separate kinetic barrier generator with its own power source" said Miranda.

Shepard nodded approvingly. "So when can you start the operation then?".

"Technically, we could begin the operation right now if you wanted to. But I have yet to find a suitably qualified assistant for the operation" said Miranda.

"Why not Karin Chakwas?".

Miranda shook and slapped her head. "I had completely for gotten about her. I've been so busy with the design for these that she just slipped my mind".

Shepard laughed. "I'll get her over in within the next few minutes, she's on the Normandy but it's currently docked with the Kilimanjaro". She pushed a few buttons on the side of her med bay bed.

The doors to the med bay parted as Hannah and Sam walked in. "So, what's your decision?" asked Hannah.

"I'm having the operation today" replied Shpeard.

"Are you sure about this? You're still healing. Shouldn't you wait till you're one hundred percent before you start having yourself cut open again" asked Sam sounding slightly frantic.

Hannah placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's her decision Sam".

Shepard montioned Sam over and grabbed her hand. "It's ok Sam, I'm just really sick of sitting in this in med bay bed all day" replied Shepard.

Sam smiled. "Yeah I know, I just worry about you" said Sam.

Shepard smiled. Both Sam and Hannah walk over to the medical table on the other side of the room with all of Shepard's new cybernetic limbs. Sam picked up what is to be Shepard's new arm.

"It's light Jane" said Sam.

"Yeah and according to Miranda it's strong, light and has its own kinetic barrier. Same goes for the legs" replied Shepard.

"Yes and getting all your new parts on correctly and working properly will be part of my job" said familiar voice from next to Shepard. She turned around to see the med bay doors parted, "Karin, it's wonderful to see you again and once again you're helping to put me back together".

"Wouldn't be a normal day for either of us otherwise" said Karin.

"Yeah yeah, so I'm ready" said Shepard.

Miranda greeted Karin as they went to work prepping the new limbs. Sam went over to Shepard, "I'll be back the minute the operation is done Jane" kissing her on the lips softly.

"Okay, but don't worry, I'll be just fine my sweet" replied Shepard.

Hannah came over and kissed her forehead before following Sam out of the med bay. Miranda and Karin then came into Shepards view.

"Now Shepard, we need you to be awake for this so we are going to just use a local anaesthetic" said Karin.

"We are first going to cut off approximately one point two centimetres off the tips of your severed limbs to implant these cap, but your right leg is going to be a bit more tricky to place the cap on" as Miranda held one up,

"These will be connected to nerves allowing the electric pulses from your brain to operate the new limbs, with a little extra help from a very small piggy backing energy cells to help boost that electric pulse because it will require slightly more for your body to operate them. Once the caps are on, your new limbs simply slip into place and are held in by highly magnetised interlocking clamps that are close to impossible to release unless you know the combination for the locking mechanism". Miranda lifted one of the limbs up off the table next to her.

"These three holo buttons on the tops of each limb; it's the same for all of them; require a combination to unlock the clamps which allows you to take them off for maintenance or…for whatever reason you may need to take them off" Miranda said, winking at Shepard.

Shepard just grinned and shook her head.

"Any questions?" asked Karin.

"Nope, I just want to get on my own damn feet" stated Shepard.

"Well, let's begin" said Miranda. "Doctor I'm-" she was cut off by Karin.

"Call me Karin for heavens sake Miranda".

"Sorry, force of habit" said Miranda.

Shepard's head rose up from the bed. "You have a lot of forced habits don't you Miranda?".

Miranda ignored Shepard and pushed her head back without looking with her pinkie.

Shepard for the next few hours was subject to nothing but boredom, with the occasional cutting noise, and clipping sound. For which a few of them got Shepard giggling for some reason.

"Okay Shepard, all the caps are on, we are going to sit you up and attach your arm first" said Karin.

"So I'm guessing it all went well considering you were both as quite as a mouse" said Shepard.

"Yes, all went according to plan" said Miranda, as the bed slowly rose up pushing Shepard up right.

"Are you feeling dizzy or queasy?" asked Miranda.

"No, I'm just fine" replied Shepard.

Karin turned and grabbed Shepard's new arm and handed it to Miranda. She walked around to the right side of the bed and went to clamp the arm in.

"Shepard lift your arm please?" said Miranda.

Shepard did just that as Miranda connected the clamps. It locked in with a crunch. "Shepard, in your own time, just simply flex your fingers and hand" asked Miranda.

Shepard took a deep breath and started to concentrate on doing just that, and it just simply happened. She raised her arm and flexed her new fingers into her palm and back out again with ease.

"Congratulations Comm.- I mean Captain, you now have a new fully functioning arm" said Miranda.

"Thank you to you both" said Shepard.

"No need to thank us Shepard. We are now going to attach both your legs" said Karin.

The same thing happened, like with the arm. Both of the clamps connected with a crunch. "I'd like to stand for this one" said Shepard.

Miranda and Karin both looked at each other. "Shepard I don't think that –".

"I would like…to stand up for this one" said Shepard far more sternly, cutting Miranda off.

They did as she asked, first helping Shepard sit up and hanging her new legs over the side of the bed. "But before you go anywhere Shepard, pants and shoes would be more than likely quite appropriate" said Miranda.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree on that one. Sam gets excited enough around me as it is" Shepard joked.

Karin help Miranda with Shepard's pants and they both took a shoe each. After they had both stood back up, they look back at Shepard.

"Ready?" asked Miranda.

"Yes, so leave me be" replied Shepard.

Karin and Miranda took a step back as Shepard pushed herself off the bed and tried to stand up but emmidately fell to the floor. Miranda and Karin came over to help her up.

"Leave me be!" yelled Shepard.

They both hesitated before giving her space. Shepard struggled to stand and was wobbling uncontrollably.

"Fuck this!" said Shepard. "Captain Shepard to Admiral Shepard".

There was a brief pause, "Admiral Shepard here, is everything ok?".

"Yes, can you clear deck three of all personnel until further notice?". There was another pause.

"Attention all personnel, this is the Admiral, clear deck three, I repeat, clear deck three until further notice".

Shepard took off at full chat through the now open med bay doors, leaving Karin and Miranda shocked beyond all belief.

"Miranda to Admiral Shepard, you might want to get yourself down to deck three, bring Hacket and Sam as well. You're going to want to see this".

"Understood" said Hannah.

"Come on; let's meet them at the elevator. At her speed she'll do a lap in no time" said Miranda.

As both Karin and Miranda walked down the corridor, Hannah, Hacket and Same stepped out of the elevator ahead.

"What's happening on my ship Miranda?" asked Hannah.

Sam had her hands up to her chin, looking worried beyond all belief. Hacket just stood there, hands behind his back. A thudding noise started to get louder from behind them all. They all gasped as a Captain Shepard thundered past at a stallions pace, she rounded the corner and was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Hacket asked.

"Lap two" replied Karin.

Sam had walked out into the corridor and was looking in the direction Shepard disappeared.

"How long had she'd been out of surgery?" asked Sam.

"Two minute if you're lucky" said Miranda.

"That's about normal for her.." replied Sam, shaking her head.

"She should be taking it easy" said Hannah.

Soon enough the thudding returned. "Captain Shepard!" yelled Hannah.

Shepard heard that and slowed her pace. As she approached the very worried looking group of people all staring in her direction. She stopped and came to attention, saluting. The sweat pouring out of her and breathing heavily.

"Jane, what is going on?" asked Hannah.

"Sometime you have to run before you can walk mum" replied Shepard. Sam looked pretty upset with how Shepard was behaving.

"Med bay now!" said Karin in a stern voice, Shepard nodded, turned and began to walk.

They all walked into the med bay and Shepard sat down on a med bed. "How are the new limbs?" asked Hacket.

Shepard smiled, "Just fine sir" replied Shepard.

Miranda pulled something out of her pocket. She walked behind Shepard, "You forgot this when you went for your little jog" as she put Shepard's new eye patch on.

"Thanks".

"Are you ok?" asked Sam, as she finally approached Shepard.

"I'm fine. I've been sitting on my ass for longer than I wanted and the last thing I wanted to do is have to go through all the bullshit that I know Miranda and Karin would have put me through and blah blah blah".

"Typical alliance marine and I wouldn't have expected anything less out of you Captain" said Hacket. He then turned and walked out the door.

Hannah stood there nodding, "Yep, same goes for me".

"Just take it easy for the next few days if you're not going to do it my way" said Miranda.

Shepard laugh, stood up and put an arm around Miranda. "Miranda when have I ever done anything your way?".

"Too true Jane, good to have back" replied Miranda.

Hannah hugged her daughter and walked out followed by Karin and Miranda.

Sam and Shepard stood and stared at one another. "You're angry with me?" said Shepard.

Sam said nothing. Shepard walked closer. "Sam?".

"I just expected…I just thought you may have needed my help and too see you running around just made me think that you may not need me" said Sam.

Shepard walked up to Sam and threw her arms around her into a tight embrace. "Sam, I'll always need you in my life but this was something that I had to prove to myself that I could do. I've seen and done so much in my life where I've always had to ask for help" said Shepard.

Sam pushed Shepard out a bit so she could look into her eye. "Jane, there is no shame in asking for help" said Sam putting her hands on either side of Shepard's face.

"I know that but it's just frustrating".

Shepard grabbed both of Sam's hands and kissed them. "But I'm standing here though and my balance is back" said Shepard.

Sam smiled. "I know, I'm so proud of you my darling. So what's the next step?".

Shepard grabbed Sam's hand and directed them to leave together, hands linked. "Well the debriefing is not for another couple of days and I don't think Hacket wants me out and about until after the debriefing" said Shepard.

"Why might that be Jane?".

"It's more than likely got mostly to do with me being Alliance and I single handedly made a decision that would desided the fate of the galaxy. So my guess would be that he's not only trying to cover his ass since he is now the face of all the alliance so he could be held accountable for my decision and at the same time covering my ass because he knows whatever I did i was right. Even though some people being struck with grief and that are angry won't agree with what I did" said Shepard.

Sam smiled. "You have a knack for politics" Sam joked.

Shepard shook her head. "Oh I hate it, but I've see enough political bullshit to understand it somewhat" said Shepard.

"But what now?" asked Sam.

"Well" said Shepard, releasing her hand and sliding it down her back and over her firm behind, "I've got an idea".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Now these two chapters are short, that's why I uploaded them both so is wasn't so short in total. Please enjoy.

Now I want to mention a Fanfiction member, Fishbone76, who was inspired by the way I portrayed Shepard to create a picture of a femshep with an eye patch. Please check out her work on Fanfiction and Deviantart its amazing stuff.

And just a note, I am referring to Shepard as a Commander in this for a reason which I will tell in later chapters, its not a typo just so you're all aware of that.

Chapter Five – Crucible Pulse + Fifteen Days

Shepard stood in the shuttle as it sped towards the Destiny Ascension for her date with three of her most hated people in the galaxy. The Citadel councillors.

On the trip she contemplated the possible outcomes of this meeting and the main one she kept in the very front of her mind was punching them all in the face, then going for a beer. She laughed out loud at that for nearly the whole trip.

After a good twenty minutes of laughing, the shuttle touched down on the Destiny Ascension with a thud, the shuttle door opened with a hiss and to her amazement as she stepped off there was no one to greet her. The shuttle bay was completely deserted.

She just shook her head as she headed for the shuttle bay door. She passed bulk head, after door, after control panel and saw not a single person. Ten minutes of walking and rounding the last corner on the deck, Shepard came across two guards.

They both looked at each other as Shepard approached. Shepard saluted as she came to attention in front of them. "Commander Shepard here to see the councillors". Both the Asari nodded and opened the door they were in front of.

The guards stepped to the side as Shepard passed by into the room. Shepard heard the door slam shut behind her as she walked through. The room was completely empty, all that was there was a giant window in front of her which look out over the battered earth and just two doors either side of the window.

Shepard walked up to the window with a sigh. She looked at herself in the reflection, the eye patch a constant reminder of some of the things she had to sacrifice in order to defeat the reapers. She lifted her right arm and flexed her new hand. She closed her eye.

Suddenly the two doors either side of the room flung open and thirty or so Asari commandos ran out and surrounded her, all holding Avenger assault rifles pointed directly at her. Shepard put herself into a more defensive stance, ready to defend herself.

Then three more people stepped out. One more Asari, one Turian and one councillors.

"What the hell is the meaning of this" Shepard yelled. All the councillors stepped in front of her in a line.

Tevos spoke first. "Shepard, it is the decision of this council that you are immediately being put under arrest for war crimes against the galaxy and being held accountable for the deaths of every single person lost during the last three years".

Shepard jaw dropped. "Is this a joke?!".

"No joke, we had the situation under control before you intervened" replied Valern.

"That is biggest load of bullshit. If it weren't for me, you would all be dead now. I know the reason why you would have it in for me Valern, it's more than likely me curing the genophage. But Tevos and Sparatus, I've doing nothing but help you both time after time. Why?!".

"We used you Shepard, for our own sake. You think you were responsible for everything you have been doing, you're wrong. They were all plans we had put in motion and simply had you do the heavy lifting in order for us to claim the prize. Ships, troops and supplies all ours for the taking" said Sparatus.

Shepard dropped to her knees. Valern and Sparatus left without saying a word. "Guards, take Commander Shepard to the brig" said Tevos. Six guards stepped forward, two grabbing Shepard and lifting her up and the other four holding weapons to Shepard's head. Shepard didn't resist, she couldn't win this battle.

"Any by the way commander, since you're unexpected and unwanted life being preserved but not made public we will be taking the credit. Thank you for all your hard work" yelled Tevos as she turned around and started to walk out of the room.

She was lead off the brig as Tevos disappeared in the same direction as the other two councillors.

_"What the hell is going on?" _Shepard thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Crucible Pulse + Sixteen Days

_"This morning, the council made this statement -"._

_"It's the decision of this council that Commander Shepard, Hero of Elysium, Hero of The Battle of the Citadel, Destroyer of the Collectors and Saviour of the galaxy from the threat of the reapers is here by charged with war crimes against the galaxy and is also charge with the deaths of every single life lost in this blight"._

_"- The speech made by council Tevos set off a planet wide uproar on earth with human taking to the streets in droves, all supporting Commander Shepard. Many other species currently on earth helping with relief efforts while the mass relays are being repaired took to the streets as well, also supporting the Commander who has yet to be found"._

_"Last reports from Alliance Command tell us that Shepard was last reported on the Citadel as large pieces of it plummeted to the surface of Earth after the Crucible fired. The search for Commander Shepard was temporarily halted after the Citadel Councillors press statement"._

_"The Council have also stated that more charges will be laid against Shepard in the coming weeks, as soon as the necessary legal paper work is properly processed-"._

The sound of a TV being turned off was the only thing in the whole room that could be heard.

"So what's the plan?".

"Well, we have to play this very cool and very smart, firstly by getting Shepard's closest friends together. Hopefully they will help".

"Of course they will. When Shepard went after the Collectors, apart from Cerberus they were the only people that came to help her. We just abandoned her".

"Yes that is all true and I won't deny it. Secondly, you are to order all Turian, Asari and Salarian ships out of the sole system, if they don't you have orders to fire upon them".

"I thought you said we were going to play this smart?".

"We are. You have orders to fire on them, not destroy them".

"But wait a second, Shepard is on the Ascension and it's an Asari ship?".

"We can't have anyone who would threaten an operation to rescue her looking over our shoulders. We have no choice; once they are gone we will be able to plan her rescue".

"Fine, but for the record I don't like this. Should we make a press statement ourselves, announce the survival of Shepard".

"No, let the people on the ground keep looking, we'll use that as a distraction from this shit storm and keep the public busy".

"Makes sense, but they have Shepard. Why don't the just dangle her in front of everyone's faces?".

"That would mean announcing her being alive and the massive interplanetary spot light that is already shinning on them would be even closer to them and I don't think they want that. They want everything to be seen as legal, which I can bet you they really aren't, even though they are saying they are going to".

"So when do we move?".

"A few days at most, we need to find out who's got our backs first and who doesn't".

"Right, best of luck to you, I'll contact you if anything develops with the fleets".

"Good, I've already got my first four people in mind to contact".

"Who?'.

"Liara T'soni, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex and Admiral Tail'Zorah vas Rannoch".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about this being late everyone, work has been a nightmare and in saying that, I'll only be update once every two weeks now but if I can I'll update on my usual weekly basis. Sorry that this is so short given the length of time since my last post. Please enjoy, favourite, follow and review please.

**All rights reserved to EA and Bioware.**

Chapter Seven – Crucible Pulse + Twenty Days

Admiral Hacket, Wrex, Liara, Garrus and Tali all stood in a circle on the main bridge of the SSV Everest. All were stunned by what Hacket had just hold them.

"You want to repeat that one more time Admiral?" said Wrex, stepping toe to toe with Admiral Hacket.

Hacket didn't flinch; "Captain Shepard has been taken prisoner aboard the Destiney Ascension and has been charged with war crimes against the galaxy and is also said to be charged with every life lost in the last three years".

"Says who?" asked Tali.

"The Citadel Council" replied Hacket.

"That's insane. The whole galaxy knows what Shepard has done, how can they twist the truth like that?" said Liara.

"Because Hacket has yet to announce the recovery of Shepard and the Council is using that to their advantage" interrupted Garrus.

"Correct, I haven't but no one and I mean no one could have anticipated this. So I need your help".

Tail stepped in "What ever you need you have it Admiral".

"Thank you".

Wrex at this point had finally backed out of Hacket's face. "Every Krogan is at your disposal Admiral, I owe Shepard a lot more than that so it's a start".

"Thank you".

"I'll get as many operatives out there as I can Admiral and feed you as much Intel as I can get" said Laira. "But that is all I can do apart from helping out myself physically".

"That is fine Doctor; it's more than I could ask for".

"Since Primarch Victus was killed I no longer have any pull in either the Turian government or the military. The best I can do it gather up all of Shepard previous squad member from the collector mission; they will all be as pissed off about all this as we are now" said Garrus.

Hacket nodded in the direction of the Turian. "And just so you all know, I think It's within our best interests to keep this whole situation out of ear reach of Com Specialist Traynor. I know that Shepard and her are together and I found out from Admiral Shepard that she can get quiet frantic about any trouble that Shepard gets into" said Hacket.

"That Admiral is the understatement of the century" said Tali.

"And Tali, I'll be making a system wide announcement and letting everyone know of what's happened to Shepard. We you hear me say "Execute Case Orange", send the cavalry to me".

Tali nodded as Hacket gestured them all towards the door and pointed to one of his bridge officers to lead the out. He turned back to the front window. He looked slightly to his left to see a bridge officer heading over to him from the far side of the bridge.

"Sir we are getting strange com traffic between the council fleet and Admiral Shepard's flagship" said the officer.

"I was expecting this, pipe it through the speaker's ship wide for the record".

He nodded and walked back the way he came.

_"This is Admiral Jane Shepard of the Human System Alliance Navy, I am ordering the mediate withdraw of all Turian, Asari and Salarian forces out of the sol system. Failing to comply will be met with stern measures"._

_"This is Councillor Tevos, what is the meaning of this Admiral?"._

_"We know you are holding Captain Shepard against her will and we have to protect our people from any new threat that might show itself and giving our current situation we can't have a threat on our front door"._

_"We are holding Captain Shepard and it is our decision to have her executed"._

_"Councillor Tevos, I will have you know that I will bring every bomb, every bullet, every ship that I can gather and I will hunt you down to the ends of the universe without mercy"._

_"This is Councillor Valern, you have no authority for that order"._

_"My dreadnoughts main gun does"._

_"Is that a threat?"_

_"No Councillor, it's a fact"._

_"This is Councillor Sparatus, we will remove your species from the council if you do not stand down"._

_"Actually Councillor thank you for mentioning that, I am ordered by Admiral Hacket to respectfully withdraw from the council so I respectfully ask you to withdraw from the Sol System before I have to take more direct measures"._

_"Understood Admiral"._

_"And Councillors, keep this squarely in the front of the tiny little brains you have, I will be coming for my daughter and I will not in any way let anyone stand in my way, whether it be a ship or a planet"._

The transmission cut and Hacket took a deep breath.

"Com officer, transmit a com signal system wide, I want every out post on every planet to hear".

"Yes Sir".

There was a brief pause while the Com Officers set up the com array. "All ready for you Admiral".

He didn't waste any time. _"Attention one and all, this is Admiral Hacket. Over a week ago, Shepard was found alive and well and I apologise for not making an announcement sooner but we needed everyone occupied while Shepard recovered from minor injuries. But an injustices has occurred"._

_"The Citadel Council has taken her into custody and charged her with war crimes against the galaxy and she has also be charged with every life lost since the Battle of the Citadel. She is being held against her will and falsely accused of crimes she never committed". _

_"She is the saviour of everyone you see around you, if it were not for her, you all would be dead and the reapers would again return but that is not the case"._

_"I ask you all, to once again rally, rally behind me to get her back"._

_"We have to"._

_"We owe it to her, for everything she has done for us"._

_"Execute case orange"._


End file.
